


hell hath no fury

by krispykarol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Give Niki A Gun, Gun Violence, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykarol/pseuds/krispykarol
Summary: Niki Nihachu has put up with a lot of bs from all sides since the day she joined the Dream SMP, and has taken it all in stride. But when things threaten those she loves, she decides she's had enough.aka. Niki with a Glock
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	hell hath no fury

**Author's Note:**

> I am a devout believer in #GiveNikiAGlock.
> 
> Warning: there is a bit of gun related violence in here, but nothing is super graphic so I didn't tag it. Just be aware that Niki does do some damage! 
> 
> Anyways everyone should stan Niki <3

The sun rose as it did every other day on the SMP, casting its light upon each building and telling its inhabitants “rise and shine.” It wasn’t long after sunrise when the light filtered through Niki’s window, waking her softly. It was the little things like the sun waking her after a long night of work that kept Niki going even under the outrageous taxes and other struggles she faced thanks to Schlatt. She liked to think she was a generally positive and peaceful person, only getting aggressive when her friends were being threatened. With Schlatt in power, Niki was confined to the stone walls of her bakery. Still, Tubbo came to visit when he could and most Manberg citizens tried to support Niki financially by buying her baked goods. Even though Schlatt kept raising and raising her taxes, it was comforting to know people did care. More than Wilbur seemed to care at least.

Niki huffed and readied herself to open shop. She had left the dough to rise overnight so she could have an extra hour of sleep that morning. Plus, some customers preferred the flavor overnight bread provided and Niki was more than happy to oblige. As she cut and shaped the dough into loaves, Niki let herself drift a bit in thought. The rhythmic kneading of the dough was second nature to her, each push and pull the same as it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. Nothing ever changed around here and she was a bit tired of waiting for others to change things up.

Niki knew about Wilbur’s mental decline. She wasn’t stupid. It was easy to see in the times she’d spotted him lurking among the outskirts of Manberg how his shoulders were hunched and tense, how his eyes darted around full of paranoia and anger. His words of promise and comfort felt tinged with malice, which was understandable for a person in his situation, but for the man who spoke with confidence even as his fledgling country was ruthlessly attacked this felt odd and chilling. Tubbo had long since stopped filling Niki in with Pogtopia’s plans in fear that Schlatt would find out he was a spy. This left Niki out of the loop, and frankly a little hurt. Was she not also allowed to fight? To help? Why didn’t anyone tell her anything?

Niki’s thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of her bakery’s welcome bell. Dusting her hands off on her apron, she walked around to tell the customer that she wasn’t quite ready yet, only to stop in the doorway. At the counter stood Fundy, tail and ears tucked in (from fear? anger? sadness?), wringing his hands. While Niki had never outright banned Fundy from the bakery, he had been smart enough not to show his face around her area. The burning of the flag was still a fresh, festering wound, and Fundy seemed to get the message; Niki couldn’t face him yet. Fundy looked up and made eye contact with Niki, his eyes wide.

“Oh shit, Niki I’m sorry I just-” Niki gave Fundy a sharp look and he immediately stopped his rambling. Niki could be very scary when upset. 

“It’s alright.” Niki couldn’t bring herself to chew him out when he was standing there looking like a scared animal. _Is he really that scared of me?_ Fundy relaxed a bit, his hands dropping to the side. “Not to be rude, but why show up now? Aren’t you busy being Schlatt’s servant for the festival tomorrow?” Fundy winced and looked up at Niki.

“Can I have a scone and five minutes of your time? We really need to talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Twenty minutes had passed before Niki was able to step away from her duties to talk with Fundy, who now sat at a small table in the very back corner of the bakery. Niki had never seen him look so small. To be honest, she was prepared to kick Fundy out. Her inner voice yelled _traitor_ over and over again and made it oh so tempting to turn the fox man down. But something in his eyes made her wave to the tables and say “take a seat, I’ll come find you.” The way his ears perked up made Niki confident she made the right decision.  
That morning, customers had pre-ordered since Niki was going to be working her ass off all day to make goodies for the festival. She worked as quickly as possible to finish packaging all her orders, if it was so she could kick Fundy out sooner or so she could hear what he had to say, even she couldn’t tell. Finally, Niki was able to set down her apron, grab a strawberry stone and a muffin for herself, and walked over to where Fundy sat. She sat down, pushing the scone across the table as a sort of peace offering, which Fundy gladly accepted. “God I missed your pastries,” Fundy bemoaned quietly, which made Niki crack a small smile. The two sat in relative silence while Fundy scarfed down his baked goods. Finally, Fundy cleared his throat.  
“Listen, I know we ended off on bad terms-” Niki scoffed, “and I fully understand if after today you still want me to stay away. But for the sake of your pride and mine, I have some things I need to tell you.” Fundy worried his lower lip, hands once again clenched with nerves. Niki gave a soft sigh.  
“Fundy, while I cannot forgive you now for what happened that day, I am willing to listen to what you have to say. Trust is something that is earned, and with enough time and effort you can earn it back.” The fox visible brightened at that, ears perked up.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” God Niki was soft. Even after what he’d done, it was hard to look at him and not think of the sweet war-born teen he was when she first joined.  
“Thank you Niki, I- I honestly didn’t expect you to even give me the time of day, but I’m glad you did.” His face grew dark again and Niki swallowed hard. This doesn’t sound good… “Listen, what do you know of Pogtopia’s plans for the festival tomorrow?” Niki blinked at Fundy, confused by the question.  
“Well, Wilbur really hasn’t told me much of anything recently.” Fundy frowns.  
“That’s odd.” _No, really?_ Niki thought sarcastically. “Well I caught him at the border behind the port. Oddly enough he seemed calm seeing me, but it was that weird calm before a storm kind of thing ya know? I mean, he called me his ‘traitor son’ but I can’t really blame him there.” Niki nodded. “Well, the weirdest part was when I asked him if I could talk to him, he didn’t try and run away or cuss me out like he usually does. I didn’t even get a blank stare of judgement. It was so welcoming that I didn’t really pay much mind, too excited that my father finally looked me in the eyes. That’s when I showed him,” Fundy rustles around his inventory and pulls out a journal, “this.”  
Niki’s eyes widen as she reads the cover: _Diary of a Spy_. “See, at first I supported Schlatt because Da-Wilbur had constantly set me aside for Tommy. I mean, I love Tommy but I’m his own son! It was hard to deal with and my jealousy got the best of me. It had only be a few days when I saw Schlatt for the man he truly is, which is a fucking alcoholic tyrant. I know it may seem hard to believe, but I now hate Schlatt just as much as the rest of you do. I just figured that I could get better intel from the inside if I continued to come across as totally unassuming. I wrote down any weakness I noted in this journal.” Niki leafed through the pages gingerly, finding that Fundy had indeed written days and days worth of information surrounding all things Schlatt.  
“So, I showed Wilbur the diary and explained what I had been doing. Then, he started… laughing. He pulled me into a hug that was just a bit too tight and murmured something that sounded like “I knew it.” When he let me go is when I noticed the glint in his eyes.” Fundy shivered. “That man, that man was not my father.”  
“Fearing something was wrong with him, I asked him what Pogtopia was up to, you know, to try and change the subject? And all he did was lean in reeeeal close and whisper ‘I’ve got plans Fundy. Big, explosive plans.’ With that, he ran off somewhere.” Niki grimaces.  
“I noticed he had been acting strange but this just feels… foreboding. What did he mean by ‘big and explosive’ plans?” Fundy shrugged.  
“I’m still not sure, probably something to do with TNT.”  
“But that’s so dangerous! He could seriously hurt himself or someone else if he’s not careful.” Niki frowned at the idea of little Tubbo or Tommy handling explosives.  
“I know, which is why I came to you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah,” Fundy took a deep breath, “I’m going to tell you something that cannot leave these walls, okay?” Niki nodded. “Tubbo is a spy for Pogtopia.”  
“What? That’s so dangerous! Why would he ever agree to that, if Schlatt finds out he’ll-” Niki cut herself off, panicked.  
“I know. See, Wilbur isn’t talking to you but he’s definitely talking to his ‘spy on the inside,’ right? I need you to talk to Tubbo for me and figure out what Wilbur’s plan is, alright? I can’t talk to him without blowing my cover.” Niki pursed her lips tightly.  
“I’m not supposed to leave my house but if Tubbo stops by I will ask him, I promise.” Fundy nods, seemingly pleased by her answer.  
“Thank you. I hope for all of our sakes he stops by.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to set. Fundy had left hours earlier, talking a bit more with Niki before heading off to prepare more for the festival. Niki was left to stew in her thoughts as she prepared cookies to sell at the festival. There had been no sign of Tubbo, the younger probably scrambling to finish the last touches for tomorrow. Still, a knot was growing in Niki’s stomach. Something felt horribly wrong.  
She was just about to close up for the night when the bell tinkled again. When Niki stepped back to the counter, she saw the very secretary of state she was looking for. Tubbo looked tired, his tie a bit off center and Niki sympathized with the teen. There was a lot of pressure placed upon him and she couldn’t blame him for being overwhelmed.  
“Hi Niki,” he said with a tired grin, which Niki returned.  
“Hi Tubbo. Sit down, I’ll grab us some hot cocoa, okay?” Tubbo nodded and went to sit down.  
A few moments later, Niki joined Tubbo at the very same table she had sat with Fundy earlier with two warm drinks, one of which Tubbo happily accepted. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Tubbo takes a sip.  
“I meant to visit earlier to check in on how your festival prep was going, but the vice prez needed some help setting up games and the podium, and then Schlatt had paperwork for me, and I was just now able to slip away.” What stays unsaid is _I missed you_.  
“Well, I just finished all my prep for tomorrow. I’m glad you convinced Schlatt to let me handle the food for the festival, hopefully I can get a bit ahead on my taxes.” Tubbo gives her a smile, but he looks upset.  
“I’m sorry that you have to go through that.” Niki waved him off.  
“No worries, I’m a big girl and I can handle it. Besides, Pogtopia’s got my back.” At the mention of Pogtopia, Tubbo perked up a bit. Niki took this as an opportunity. “Has Wilbur told you anything about his plans recently?”  
“Yeah, actually, he has something planned for tomorrow!” Niki flinched but Tubbo didn’t seem to notice. “See, Schlatt’s letting me do a speech tomorrow! So Wilbur heard that and Wilbur told me that he was going to use TNT to do some damage, raise some hell, and all I had to do was say the code phrase. It’s like some real spy shit!”  
Niki paled. “Surely that’s not safe? How can he make sure he won’t hurt anyone?” Tubbo shrugged.  
“I don’t know, but I trust Wilbur!”  
“Where is he putting the TNT?” Niki prodded.  
“I’m not 100% sure, but it’s under the podium. It’s like, I say my line, I peace out, the podium blows up with Schlatt on it! Bop bam, easy!” Niki’s mind was whirling with ways this could go horribly, horribly wrong.  
“If you say so Tubbo.” The two then dropped the subject, talking about more mindless things until Tubbo said goodnight. Now alone Niki let herself sink into a chair, head pounding. _What do I do?_ She remembered Fundy’s earlier plea to figure out Wilbur’s plan. _There isn’t enough time to find Fundy and tell him what’s going on. There isn’t enough time to snap Wilbur out of it. There isn’t enough time for anything anymore._ After a few moments of silence, Niki came to only one conclusion.  
“I have to stop this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, not a soul heard the sound of clanking metal. Not a soul felt the heat of a furnace. Not a soul feared Niki.  
But they should.  
Because no one put her boys in danger and got away with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Niki woke up with a sort of unusual calm. The nation was beginning to wake up, and from outside her window she heard excited shouts. Today was the festival and Manberg was ready to party.  
Niki had just barely gotten outside with her baked goods when someone tapped on her shoulder. Spinning around, Niki was shocked to find Technoblade standing behind her in full netherite armour, the Axe of Peace sitting snug on his hip. Niki would be lying if the sight of the man didn’t terrify her.  
“What are you doing here?” She got over her initial fear quickly. Techno gave a small shrug.  
“I was invited.” Niki gave a hum of understanding, turning back to her cart.  
“Well, what can I do for you then?” She tried to keep her voice as bright and as level as possible while her mind screamed _he’ll hurt tubbo he’ll hurt tubbo he’ll hurt tubbo hurt him hurt him_. Techno rustled around the inside of his cloak before pulling out a few gold pieces.  
“Can I, uh, buy some of your potato bread.” Niki looked down at the gold and back up at him with a smile.  
“Of course!” Once the potato bread was packaged, she handed it gingerly to techno, who thanked her for it and walked away just as silently as he came. _You know for someone with hoove-ish feet this guy walks real quiet_. After a moment of careful consideration, Niki began wheeling her sale cart towards the direction Techno left. _Maybe I can get some more information_. She hadn’t walked more than 10 paces when there was a quiet click in the alleyway next to her. Finding cover quickly behind the wall, she peered in to see Techno opening what seemed to be an Ender chest. Niki could barely contain the frightened gasp she let out when she saw what the man was taking out of his chest.  
Soul sand.  
Wither skulls.  
Fireworks.  
Techno’s ears twitched, and fearing that he had sensed her Niki quickly rolled her cart away as fast as she could. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, a frantic pulse or panic. This festival just kept getting worse and worse. Once she was far away, she stopped her cart and focused on breathing, trying desperately to calm herself down. The panic in her eyes turned to burning fury and cold determination. Techno made the wrong move coming today.

~~~~~~~~~~~

So far, the festival had gone off without a hitch. Niki’s baked treats were selling very well, the air was filled with laughter as people played games in the town square, and she had yet to see a lanky brunette or TNT anywhere. Niki almost let her guard down, but when the President called for speeches at the podium, her gut clenched. Something wasn’t right. Niki’s hand twitched towards her satchel, but stopped. _Now isn’t the time. If I pulled anything out the guards would arrest me on sight_. Begrudgingly, she followed the crowd to the seats. Before she could take a seat, she was tapped on the shoulder by a heavily armored Punz.  
“Sorry Niki, but the Prez wants you front and center.” Punz looks a bit uncomfortable and Niki figures it isn’t worth fighting. The “ _he wants us to keep an eye on you_ ” stays unspoken as he guides her to the front row. She sits down beside a stiff Fundy, whose hands are once again clasped together anxiously. They share eye contact for a moment.  
“Did you talk to him?” Niki almost misses the softly whispered words under the noise of the crowd. She supposes that’s what Fundy intended.  
“Yes. I’ve got it under control” Niki utters with shaky confidence. Fundy gives a small nod and places one tense hand on hers, a sign of reassurance and support. It’s a small gesture, but Niki feels ten times more confident already. The mic screeches loudly, silencing the crowd. Schlatt stands imposingly at the podium, his eyes glinting with arrogance.  
“Citizens of Manberg! I welcome you all to my festival, a celebration of the incredible gift that is democracy! Now, this wouldn’t have been possible without some help from my very own right hand man. Here to give you all a speech, it’s your Secretary of State Tubbo!” Schlatt gestures with exaggerated flourish to a flustered Tubbo, seemingly overwhelmed by everyone’s eyes on him. The crowd cheers as he walks up to the podium, Schlatt stepping to the side.  
Niki’s sure that Tubbo’s speech is fantastic, but her attention was drawn away after hearing a small gasp from BadBoyHalo, who was sitting behind her. Subtly following his gaze, she too gasps are the sight of a familiar brown cloak and red and white t-shirt. Pogtopia was here. Niki’s stomach hurt something awful, every nerve in her body telling her to stay on high alert, that anything could happen. The crowd begins to cheer again and Niki realizes that Tubbo has finished his piece. Even odder, he didn’t say the code line to trigger the explosion. Niki thanks the Admins for saving the boy, but perhaps she spoke a bit soon when Schlatt spoke up again.  
“Is that all? Ya sure you didn’t miss anything there Tubbo” From her close seat Niki can see a flash of panic on Tubbo’s face before he responds.  
“Nope! On that note, let the festival begin!” The crowd gets up to move but is stopped by guards who have now encased the seating area. Something was wrong. Niki looks frantically back up at the podium to find a horrid sight. Tubbo, trapped in a box of yellow concrete, looking absolutely traumatized as Schlatt laughs darkly. Quackity is expressionless, but his wings twitch slightly signaling his discomfort.  
“Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo. Did you really think I was that stupid?” Tubbo’s face pales any further; he knows the jig is up. Still, he puts on a brave face.  
“S-schlatt? I- I don’t know what you’re talking about-”  
“Cut the crap kid. I welcome you with open arms, SAVE you from those wretched ‘revolutionaries,’ and THIS is how you treat me? Betray me by being a filthy TRAITOR?” The crowd watches quietly, stunned. Schlatt’s voice is dripping with honey coated malice, each word a stab in Niki’s heart.  
“Please, I swear Schlatt, I didn’t- I - I didn’t do anything!” Tubbo blubbers, seemingly feeling increasingly claustrophobic. Schlatt tuts.  
“My own right hand man turns against me, unbelievable!” He turns to address the crowd like this is all one elaborate performance. “Why, I thought of this boy as my own son! And what does he do? He throws it all away from some rebel scum.” Niki is shaking now, a strong hand holding hers is the only thing that keeps her from crying. Fundy’s ears are folded back, lips curled in a silent snarl. She even hears a small “oh my heavens” from Bad. Schlatt looks out into the crowd, his grimace instantly melting into a sugary fake smile.  
“Oh Technoblade! So glad you could join us, how about you come up here?” The man in question freezes like a deer in headlights, clearly extremely uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Reluctantly, the hybrid steps through the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea and climbs the stairs to Schlatt, who welcomes him with that same customer service smile. “Welcome, welcome…”  
“Niki what the hell is going on,” Fundy mutters.  
“I- I wish I could tell you” she uttered breathlessly, watching as Schlatt attempts to create banter with the stoic pig man. Fundy’s sharp nails dig into Niki’s hand, but she doesn’t let go, so paralyzed by her own fear.  
“Take him out? Like, to dinner?” Technoblade says with poorly covered panic. Schlatt gives a humorless laugh. The next words make Niki freeze.

_“I want you to execute him”_

Something in Niki snaps, her previous panic replaced by raging fury at one certain goat man. She shakes off Fundy’s hand, who looks at her confused. She notices his gaze and gives a small smile. “I’m going to stop this, don’t worry.” Fundy, a bit shocked at the sudden 180, just nods.  
Techno is now aiming a crossbow loaded with a high-impact firework. If that were to hit anyone, the burns would be so bad they might last through a respawn. Tubbo is pleading with him, but the fighter’s eyes are blank. He seems to have given up.  
“I’m sorry Tubbo, I’ll try and make your death as colorful as possible.” His finger begins to pull the trigger.  
“I don’t think you should do that Techno.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fundy was having a no good, very bad day to add to his no good, very bad life. He had woken up that morning, scared out of his mind. Visions of bloodshed, a black room with chests, and a button had haunted him all night. Still, like the good soldier he was, he got ready as he did every day. His talk with Niki yesterday had been a glimmer of hope in the darkness, as he was sure that Niki hated his guts still. But in usual Niki fashion, she welcomed him with open ears and a damn good pastry. From the moment she joined the server she had been nothing but kindness, peaceful, and gentle.  
Perhaps that’s why he was so shocked when he watched Niki stand up from her seat, eyes filled with the kind of cold fury you only see in people who have nothing left to lose. Her stance is relaxed yet strong, and Fundy begins to think he never really knew the baker.  
Her stunt seems to have worked, as Techno pauses, finger still poised on the trigger. Schlatt gives a frustrated sigh.  
“Oh Niki, do you really want your taxes to be raised more? If you wanted so badly you could have just asked!” Schlatt laughs at his own joke. No one else does.  
Niki seems unphased by the President’s dismissive attitude. She confidently takes a few steps forward, only stopping when Punz and Ponk block her off, enchanted netherite glinting.  
“Alrighty. Now that we’ve all had our marriage objections, can we proceed please?” Jschlatt turns back to Techno, who hasn’t moved an inch. Tubbo is quietly hyperventilating within the box, and if one listened close enough you could hear the angry voices of a best friend and a former leader, squabbling over what to do next. Techno takes a shuddering breath and once again begins to pull the trigger.  
A loud BANG echoes in the square.  
Complete silence.  
No one dares move.  
Suddenly, Techno lets out a sharp breath. He drops the crossbow and clutches his dominant arm. To everyone’s surprise, when he pulls away his hand, it’s sticky with blood. That’s when everyone turns to look at Niki, who is confidently holding a **gun** in one hand, eyes unfeeling and unflinching. The first one to break is Fundy.  
“NIKI WHAT THE FUCK?” Everyone suddenly begins yelling and screaming, running away from Niki and huddling behind the guards. The SMP guards just stare at her, wide eyed and open mouthed. Schlatt looks frightened, but also mildly impressed.  
“How- how the fuck did you do that?” Punz yells, feeling suddenly scared even with his netherite armor. Ponk takes a tentative step back. Niki merely shrugs.  
“Just got creative.” She calmly then turns her gun towards Jschlatt, who pales. The man has haphazardly donned netherite armor tossed to him by a frightened Quackity who mutters something along the lines of “God dammit George had the right idea.”  
“Niki, I’m sure we can talk about this like civilized men, no?” Schlatt sounds confident in his new protection. Niki’s expression doesn’t change. “Besides, you can’t do shit to me anymore!”  
Another shot goes off and Punz goes down, clutching his shoulder. The bullet pierced right through the netherite. Niki turns to Ponk and motions to the man currently on the ground. Needing no further instruction, the resident doctor rushes to his friend’s aid, quickly pouring a health pot on the wound and carrying him away. None of the other guards have dared to come closer, so now it’s just Schlatt, Techno, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, and a gun.  
“You want to rethink that armor thing?” Niki gives a smug smile. “These are netherite bullets.” Schlatt looks terrified. Techno is still kneeling on the ground, grunting in pain. Niki almost feels bad. Almost.  
No one tried to hurt those she cared about. No one.  
“L-listen,” Schlatt’s voice cracks, “can’t we just, put the… gun, away? I’ll lower your taxes, yeah?” When Niki gives no response his face falls. She walks up onto the platform, relishing in the way even the great Blood God shirks away while he tends to his wound. She stops right before Schlatt and raises the gun. Schlatt cowers…  
And she swiftly hits him with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. Fundy was still shell shocked. _After all that, Niki doesn’t shoot the man who has tormented her the most?_  
Niki immediately switches her gun to her other hand and grabs a pickaxe from her inventory, tearing down the walls and immediately hugging a sobbing Tubbo. She murmurs words of comfort as the boy slowly stops crying and melts into her arms. She turns to look at Techno, who has managed to stop the bleeding by using some of his wartime skills. He makes eye contact with her and strangely enough mutters “thank you” before ender pearling away. Niki has no time to process that before a loud manic laughing rings out. A pearl is thrown and the banished revolutionary himself now stands on the stage. Fundy stiffens.  
“Niki! You’ve done it! Wow I would have never believed you’d have the guts to do it!” Wilbur continues laughing even after a blur of blond pearls after him, clutching onto Tubbo with tears in his eyes. Niki lets Tommy comfort Tubbo as she turns her icy gaze on Wilbur. “Honestly, you’ve always been so weak, scared to act ‘n shit. But now you’ve done it, and I can finally finish L’Manberg’s unfinished symphony! And to think I was about to blow this whole place to the fuckin grou-”  
Fundy watches in shock as Wilbur crumples to the ground, knocked out in the same fashion Schlatt was. Niki stands tall amidst the chaos she has created and quelled. It seems all is over until who shows up but Fundy’s fiancé, the green man himself. _Niki’s gonna kill my boss, my dad, AND my fiancé?...Should I do something?_  
 _…_  
 _Nah, they had it coming._  
“What the hell are you doing Niki.” Dream growls. Niki looks unimpressed.  
“I’m just cleaning up your mess. Besides, if you weren’t enjoying this chaos you would have banned me by now for breaking the code, wouldn’t ya?” Fundy sees Dream flinch at the accusation. “You can’t even deny it, can you?” Niki twirls the gun around. “Listen Dream, you’re gonna do something for me, or I’ll put a bullet in your side piece’s head, capiche?” Fundy gasps and turns to Dream.  
“What the fuc- you’re cheating on me?” Dream looks incredibly uncomfortable, and his silence speaks words. Fundy wants to take Niki’s gun and do it himself, so he settles for punching the man as hard as he can in his white ceramic mask, satisfied by the loud crunch, and walks over to join Niki on stage. Dream clutches his nose which is now profusely bleeding.  
“...what do you want.” Niki grins at Dream’s response.  
“Easy. Ban Schlatt, kick Wilbur for a few weeks because that man needs some serious help, start ACTUALLY caring about your server and not just your inflated ego, and give me property rights to a piece of land south of here where I can take the kids while they heal. Oh, and leave L’Manberg alone for god's sake, and while you’re at it make Quackity President.” Dream gives a shaky laugh.  
“You’re asking for a lot Niki, and let’s not forget that I still have something of one of yours.” He pulls out the discs. Tommy’s eyes brighten as he pokes up from hugging Tubbo.  
“My discs!” Niki turns to him.  
“You want it?” Tommy nods. Niki gives him a smile, lifts her gun, and takes a shot right at Dream. In his panic to put up a shield, he drops the disks, which Fundy easily pearls to and grabs. He’s back with Niki before Dream can try anything. When Dream stays silent, she fires a warning shot into his shield.  
“Okay! Okay, fine. Have your fuckin land and whatever just- put that away please?” Niki gives him a large smile. Turning to Fundy and the boys, she claps her hands together.  
“Well boys, shall we?” 


End file.
